


between the drafts

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Charles, Blow Jobs, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Hand Jobs, Hank's just tired man, M/M, Mob Boss Erik, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, he's had enough bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of drabbles posted on my charles/erik sideblog on tumblr. Most of these are requested and/or done by RP in Omegle. Some are cute, some are angsty. Come in and find out.<br/>-<br/>UPDATE: Chapter Twelve: Emma enlists Erik as a dogsitter with the oddest of methods, against his wishes of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. quite a long road, love

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt #1  
> deankeptthetrenchcoatintheimpala asked: yo okay writing prompt - what happened during that six-hour cab ride in First Class when Charles literally had his arm around the back of Erik's seat?

_Are we really doing this, Charles?_  Erik asks as he pays the young man —Armando— he reminds himself for the cab drive.  _Is it really necessary?_

 _We should appreciate the sights, my friend._  He sends back, throwing a quick wink at the metalokinetic.  _I’ve never seen this side of the road and I do so appreciate the company._

 The drive had been long and into hour three, Charles was already incredibly bored. “Not that it’s your fault, obviously.” He says, reassuring the cabby, he seems to understand and nod, not looking back at them. They were now in a mostly deserted road, no building or people for them to sight see. “Three more hours to go till we get there.”

"Should we stop somewhere?" Armando asked, looking at them through the rear view mirror. Charles nods and at the next gas station, they immediately get out to stretch their legs. "I’ll refill the tank and grab some grub, it should take about fifteen minutes." Armando replied and after fussing with Charles over money— Charles automatically winning, giving Armando the necessary amount to cover for any need, Erik decides he’s had enough of this and goes into the mini market. 

"Erik," He hears footsteps follow him, and as soon as both men enter, they are hit with a cold relief of the AC. Grabbing the necessary things and packets, Charles ( _again_ ) fights t pay for all of it and Erik has to wonder if Charles is genuinely that charismatic or if Charles used his powers to influence his and Armando’s decision. 

"I’ll be right back," Erik says, giving Charles all of the bags. "Going to the bathroom." Charles nods, and gives him his back, and Erik is immediately slammed with all these confusing emotions that well up inside of him the minute he lands his eyes on Charles’ arse. 

Not that it’s nasty arse, in fact, it’s quite an extraordinary arse indeed, so when suddenly Erik is smacked with all of these rather savage images of Charles on his knees, of Charles on his front, he gets flustered and rushes into the bathroom. 

By the grace of God, the bathroom is solitary, so when he locks the door and grabs the sink, his knuckles going white and his breathing growing a little bit heavy as to control himself and not destroy anything. 

What the hell was that? Erik Lehnsherr is a warrior, he’s a soldier, he is many things, but  _flustered_  is not one of them. He splashes water onto his face and begins to count to ten, composing himself and ignoring the slowly increasing erection. It’s not the fact that he’s attracted to a man that bothers him, he’s always known he had a preference to them, it’s the fact that he’s attracted to  _Charles_  that scares the living hell out of him. 

_Calm down, you still got three hours in the bloody car with him, just calm the fuck down._

He is trying to tell himself over and over again that this has to work, he cannot be distracted, not when he’s so damn close to getting his revenge. He cannot be fooled by Charles’ ridiculous blue eyes, by Charles’ all too red lips and his scrumptious arse or the way Erik wants to take the Brit into his arms and kindly and slowly—

"Erik?"

He jumps back at the knock looks at himself in the mirror, hair is still in order and his clothes still in place. Good, he’s still looks composed. “We’re leaving now, are you okay?”

"Yes," He says as he simulates washing his hands and opens the door to find Charles there waiting for him. "Let’s go, we have three more hours on us."

Getting into the car, Armando continues to drive, his radio playing some of that Rock n Roll music Erik keeps hearing about and  _dear Lord_ , Charles takes out a lollipop and commences to suck on it, making popping sounds the moment it exits his mouth and Erik has to wonder what kind of asshole he’s been in another life to deserve this punishment.

Breathe, think of unattractive things. Old people having sex, a dead bird, Hank’s feet, Hank’ feet. 

Then at the moment Charles places a hand on his thigh and moves it in closer, he hears that damn British accent. _If you’re serious about your proposal, I’m willing if you are._

Erik tries to maintain his eyes on the road ahead and lets out a breath. _Charles, how did you—_

 _Rather hard to ignore such thoughts when you’re basically screaming at them, love._ He says and his eyebrow cocks in a way that makes Erik want to either punch him or kiss him. _Offer still stands._

Erik grins and places a hand on Charles’ thigh and watches the telepath go red, surprised by the bold move. _I’m willing if you are._

Charles grins back and Erik swears those three hours were the most exciting and yet frustrating hours of anticipation of his life.


	2. Hank's just tired, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt #2  
> heather-xavier-lehnsherr asked: i want for a drunk charles to realize after looking into logans mind that he is going to go bald and want him to get in a funk and hank cant deal so hank just says screw it and contacts erik to see if erik can help because he can not deal with it anymore

"For the last time, Charles; I will not make a serum for your hair!" Hank exclaims as he walks to the main lobby, Charles wheeling behind him. 

"But Hank, my hair— it’s going to go away!" He says desperately and to Hank’s impression, over dramatically, but really, days of Charles’ brooding and then Erik’s influencing over dramatic-ness have Hank on his last nerves and he really doesn’t want to deal with this anymore.

 "Charles," Hanks says as he squeezes the bridge of his nose, trying to nurse off a headache. "Look, I’m going away for a few days, to try to ward off Trask’s plans, and there was really no one else I could call so—"

"No!" Charles’ eyes grow wide, already knowing the answer. Damn, him having his telepathy back was going to be a pain in the ass. "I don’t want that man near me, Hank!"

"It’s only one day, Charles," Hank sighs as he takes his bags and goes towards the door. "And there was really no one else, I have no idea where Raven is, Logan has yet to been seen and we don’t have a lot of options. It’s not like I like it either, you know."

The door bangs open and in comes Erik, wearing a black polo and grey slacks, and Hank can’t help but think  _Well Jesus Christ, at least it’s not Magenta._

Charles, still a bit drunk, since he has yet to give up  _that_  particular habit, scowls at Erik. _“_ Oh great, Mr. Scarlet O’Hara here gets to keep his luscious mane while I lose mine, how fucking nice!”

Erik rises up an eyebrow, and looks at Hank. “Excuse me?”

"He’s still drunk and frankly pissed off," Hanks says, going next to him and placing his bags down. "Apparently when our buddy Logan let the professor get into his mind he saw your future selves and he’s rather upset about it."

"Well of course I am!" Charles says sloppily as he wheels further away. "I go bald, you hear me. Bald!"

Under a low chuckle, something that catches Hank completely by surprise, Erik walks towards Charles and leans down, practically kneeling in front of him. “I’m sure you’ll age gracefully, Charles.” 

Hank rolls his eyes as Charles doesn’t exactly smile, but there’s a light change in his eyes. “Oh, shut it, you dramatic prick.” 

Erik laughs as he goes behind Charles, to wheel him away, oddly chattering away about some mutant manifest thing or another. Hank turns away before he gets to see anything he’s going to regret.

 _Why can’t those two just get on with it and hold each other?_  He thinks, shrugging away the images and heading towards the car, silently praying thank yous to have  _finally_  gotten of the house, for at least for a couple of days. 


	3. say it if it's worth saving me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt #3  
> hetastuckforthewin asked: Charles going into depression and drinking a lot until his mind powers are getting sloppy and erik trying desperately to stop him before he does something he'll regret. Charles then accidently latches onto Erik's mind and sees [whatever you choose for him to see] (・∀・ )

Erik made it over as quickly as possible.

Hank’s voice seemed cracked and tired over the phone. “I don’t know what else to do,” He had said, and Erik’s fingers twisted the phone cable. “I  _really_  don’t like you right now, but Charles keeps drinking and every time I pick him up to take him to his room, he keeps calling me  _Erik_ , so I don’t really think I’m the one he wants right now.”

 Erik got there as soon as he could. Entering the old Xavier mansion hit him like a breath of fresh air.  _Home_ , he said to himself.  _No matter how many years pass, or where I live, this will always be home._

He hears rapid footsteps coming down the stairs and he sees Hank; the kid looked completely different. Bags under his eyes, clothes shagged and washed out. He looks up at Erik and he doesn’t exactly smile, but there’s a sense of relief that seems to sparkle in his eyes. “Erik,” He says, getting closer to the metalokinetic. “He’s upstairs in his study room. I’m going out for some fresh air and buy some groceries, I’ll be right back,” Hank turns around, but his voice is low and concerning, but Erik swears it’s like he’s begging. “Please try, I need him up and running so we can restart the school.” And with that, he exits and Erik is left alone with a huge responsibility. 

Creaking the door open, Erik breaths in the scent of Whiskey and the fire cackling in the fireplace. “Hank,” Charles says, completely unaware of the visitor. He looking out at the window, the wheelchair’s back at him. There’s a half empty bottle of Bourbon on his right hand, hitting the floor. “Please kindly get out.”

"I don’t think that’s possible," Erik says, getting closer to the telepath. "My friend."

The bottle is thrown at his direction and Erik thanks the Lord for his fast reflexes. 

"How dare you!" Charles screams, wheeling towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hank called," Erik said, leaning down and cleaning up the shattered bottle. "He said you wanted to see me."

"I said no such thing."

"Well, you didn’t exactly  _tell_  him, more like you drunkenly called him  _Erik_ ,” He says, taking the last shards of glass from the floor and throwing them into a waste bin. Charles face has flushed to his ear. 

"I—I—"

"Charles," Erik gets close to him and kneels by his side, Charles tries to wheel away but Erik’s powers hold the chair to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"You  _abandoned_  me again,” Charles silently whispers between a broken sob. At this close a range, Erik can smell that he has drank  _several_  alcoholic beverages at once, not just Bourbon. 

Erik is hit with a sudden wave of compassion and he cups Charles’s face in his hands, he feels a shock throughout his body. 

_He sees an old man sitting in a wheelchair, bald but his face looks calm, serene. He is approached by another man, taller, a few two, maybe three years older than him, silver hair gracing his features. “Charles,” He said, calmly putting a hand on the bald man’s shoulder. The other man looks up and whispers. “Let’s hope, Erik, for a better future.”_

Erik stumbles back, almost falling on his arse as he pulls away from Charles, from his vision; from his _memory_. “What? What was—”

"I saw us, in the future. We were together, side by side, Erik," Charles says, eyebrows furrowing in a silent rage. "But I guess that’s impossible now, is it?"

Charles turns his back on Erik, who is still sitting in the ground, feeling vulnerable, exposed. Charles wheels away and Erik can’t do anything more than sit there and face the error of his ways. 

He picks up a fallen Vodka bottle and proceeds to swallow. 


	4. bon appétit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt #4  
> angelicube asked: Hey I have to get some medical stuff done soon so could I have a happy and/or smutty cherik fic to cheer me up when I need it? Any kind of setting you feel like writing if you do

_So, Charles._  Erik sends the message from across the table.  _Ever done it in a public place, or have you always been a good boy and do it in the bedroom?_

It takes Charles all his strength  **not**  to spit out his tea.  

 

The table is filled with the children, Raven to his left, Hank and Sean next to her. Alex is to his right, Moira next to him. Erik was at the end of the table and Charles wanted to fling his teacup at him.

_Erik, please. Not in front of company._

_I’m gonna take that as a no then, right?_  Erik sends the thought to him as he casually sips his coffee. Charles internally counts to ten and manages to look at him, which turned out to be an incredibly wrong move because  _damn, those blue-grey eyes sear into him._

"I’m going to the CIA base to catch up on some files," Moira states as she suddenly stands up.

"I’m going with you then," Hank says, trailing behind her. "I have to look for some equipment I left in the offices."

Charles notices a fuming Raven, muttering “I’m going too then,” And leaves behind the pair, Charles wanting to scream  _Don’t leave me with Erik._

But he isn’t alone with Erik, Alex and Sean are still in the table, eating their breakfast and Charles senses that Erik wants them to scram.  _Erik, be calm._

"Hey kids," Erik says mischievously, capturing both the redhead and the blonde’s attention. "Been meaning to refuel my bike, you mind doing it for me?"

The boys lit up and accepting, without even batting an eyelash. “You mean it?” Alex questions, Erik nods.

"Oh, awesome!" Sean says in excitement, both boys rushing out of the house to play with Erik’s motorcycle.

"You’re willing to put your motorcycle in danger just to get me alone?" Charles asks, standing up and cleaning the table, Erik follows with a low  _"For you, anything, liebling."_

After finishing cleaning up the dishes, Erik somehow managed to get Charles on top of the table and somehow pinning him down. “Erik, for God’s sake, the children eat here.”

"All the more reason to bless it," He says as he starts slowly nibbling on Charles’ neck and the blue eyed man start slowly muttering in underneath the German. "You taste so good in the morning, darling." 

Charles suddenly can’t breath at how incredibly  _erotic_  this all feels. Someone could walk in on them at any minute, possibly one of the children, scarring them for life! But then Erik does that thing where he caresses his hand down Charles’ chest and he seems to forget what manners are. 

"Erik," He breaths as Erik starts unbuttoning his trousers and belt with his powers, wasting no time. Charles is already hot and hard and he  _wants_  Erik, he wants Erik’s mouth on him. Taking his tongue out of Charles’ mouth, Erik slowly goes down on the telepath, knees on the floor while Charles is completely laid down on the table. 

 _Bon Appétit,_  Charles sends smugly as Erik slowly takes the tip of Charles’ cock into his mouth and dear lord Erik feels so  _warm_ , and  _wet_  and  _amazing_. 

 _You taste so good, Charles._  Erik sends him and Charles is suddenly shocked with so many ways of pleasure that seems to be emanating from both him and Erik and he starts breathing in heavily. 

Erik’s head bobs up and down in gentle yet damnable sinful ways and Charles’ hands curl up in his hair and he wants to scream; he wants to scream so badly. _Ah, ah, ah._ Erik sends him. _Kids are still outside._

So Charles’ bites his lower lip, he bites his lower lip until blood comes out and with a low groan, he feels himself unleash himself on Erik’s mouth, cumming into him with a passion so fierce that Charles suddenly flushes in embarrassment. 

"Erik, I—"

But Charles sentence is cut off when he hears Erik  _swallow_  him whole and  _damn_  if Charles doesn’t want to remember that forever.  

"Next time, you get dessert love."

Needless to say that that night, while eating dinner, Charles couldn’t look at the table without his ears going red. 


	5. two wrongs don't make a right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt #5  
> Anonymous asked: theen can i have a timetravel fic after dofp where past!charles&eric are transported to the future and everyone dotes on and is protective of young!charles while young!erik is being stupid and in denial that he loves charles more than his ideals? ;)

It happens after two bottles of whiskey and a light tap to the brain.

Charles and Erik don’t know exactly how they got here, but all they know is that they are: 1) At the mansion, 2) It is  _definitely_  years later and 3) these two people right in front of them seem to be their older selves. 

"What the hell?" Erik huffs, standing up from the floor and then slowly helping Charles up and sit him on his chair. "What is happening?"

"Ah," Says the older man with silver hair. "I forgot how impatient I was, how did you ever put up with me, Charles?" He asks the bald man next to him, who seems to look up and give him an endearing smile. 

"Well, it was difficult, but I managed anyway."

Erik is so confused he wants to punch someone.

 

"Calm down," The young Charles says as he wheels himself towards his older self. "I have met them before, Erik. I assume you figured out who they are."

Erik scowls. “Why— why am I here?” He asks, directly looking at his older self. “Shouldn’t I be out there, fighting for mutants? Or dead as a martyr?”

"You always did have a thing for over dramatics" The older Charles said, laughing and placing his left hand on the silver haired man’s right arm, and that’s when Erik noticed the small glow from his hand.  _No_ , Erik thinks, and Charles seems to pick up on his worries, because his attention then focuses on the older Erik’s left hand.

"Yes," The bald man replies. "We’re married."

Both Charles and Erik’s eyes widened in confusion. “But— but we hate each other!” Charles says, trying to compose himself from his shocked and semi drunk slur.

"Oh, really?" The silver hair man chuckles and sits down on his desk, the older telepath wheeling behind him. "Then what were you two doing before suddenly being here?"

Erik’s eyes were glued to the ground now, as Charles’ face flushed. They felt mutual embarrassment at being caught in the middle of what was about to become very angry sex, even if it was their older selves. 

"You never stopped loving him, you know." The older metalokinetic says to Erik and he wants to stop on the floor like a three year old. 

"But, mutant rights—"

"We’ve accomplished much, you know. Peacefully." The professor said as he handed out some folders. "After Erik and I married, we started to fight diplomatically for our rights, alongside Hank and many other students too."

Charles, still farther away from all of them, tries not to laugh. “It seems our future is bright, my friend.”

There’s a part of Erik that still wants to fight it. To fight this domestic future. “But— the  _humans_ ,” 

"Some still oppose us, yes." His older self speaks directly at him. "But we have more support now than ever." 

"But—"

"No buts, Erik!" He says, referring to his stubborn, younger self. "Trust me, I am happier than I ever thought I could be."

"But—"

And then the older metalokinetic slaps his younger self, both Charles’ laugh. “I always said that if I could slap some sense into my younger self, I would. So hot blooded, so stubborn. How did you ever marry me, darling?”

"It seemed easy enough, once we stopped being stubborn men."

"I am not—" Younger Charles started to protest. 

"Yes you were." Older Charles says, looking directly at him. "Pick him up, I’ll tell Kitty to send you both back to your time." 

He hits the intercom and calls for a certain Ms. Pryde. A small woman comes in and stands in confusion for the first seconds until Older Erik explains to her the situation. “Oh, okay.” She replies. 

She makes them both lie down on the floor. “Will we remember this?” Younger Charles asks Kitty, the professor answers him.

"No, you’re going to wake up thinking it was a dream."

"Great," Younger Erik says sarcastically, but Charles pays no mind to it. Then in one, two three — _poof_ — they were both back in Charles bedroom in 1973. 

"Do you think we changed the timeline, love?" Older Erik asks his husband, who smiles up at him. 

"If something is certain that young you was besides stubborn, it was that he loved me above anything else, even his ideals."

"Also, vice-versa, love." He leans in to quickly kiss his husband before going to teach his next class. 


	6. every single page is yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt #6  
> jlmdemon asked: I'd love if you could write a mini-ficlet type of deal where Charles realizes he was Erik's first and awkward or embarrassed Erik would be a plus.

Charles will never forget the complete look embarrassment and adorableness that crossed Erik’s face as he uttered those words. 

The fact that he was straddling Erik’s hips, legs firmly placed on the German’s, as his own hands stop in the small of Charles’ back didn’t escape him either. 

 "What did you say, love," Charles said, yanking his head away from Erik’s neck. "You shouldn’t speak so jumbled, you have a lovely voice."

"You—You’re my first, Charles," He says, ears burning and Charles couldn’t help but bite his lower cheek, he gave out a chuckle. 

"Are you serious?" He says, immediately regretting it when Erik tries pushing him off, Charles maintains a firm grip on Erik’s hips. "How? I—I mean you’re  _gorgeous_ —”

"I’m not exactly  _friendly_.”

"You don’t have to be friendly for this," Charles purrs against Erik’s very naked chest as he grinds himself against Erik’s cock; he shudders. "I just find it hard to believe that someone as  _handsome_ ,” Another grind as Charles bites his lower lip, “ _Big_ ,” a flicker of those big blue eyes, “and so positively  _brooding_  is still a virgin.” 

The next sentence was broken between moans. “I’ve—I’ve been— b-busy.”

Charles smirks and slowly kisses Erik. The pleasure that hones out of Erik’s mind and into Charles is enough for Charles to ravish him right there and then but he  _knows_ , he knows first times should be special. “Killing nazis is important, I believe you, but haven’t you ever felt  _needs_?” 

Erik groans as his head leans against the headboard, Charles sticks his tongue out and licks up from Erik’s Adam’s apple to his chin, he feels Erik grab his ass cheeks in a firm, steely grip. “Not as strongly as I do with you,” 

Charles melts in his hand, he adores attention, especially by such a man, flashing a gentle smile, he speaks, placing a hand on Erik’s cheek. “Will you let me show you what you’ve been missing out then, love?” 

Erik smiles. “Yes, please.” He said. Erik never says  _please_. 


	7. between the lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I wrote this on Omegle with a writing partner, if that person wishes credit, please message me so I can give it to you properly (since we never exchanged names or urls. Also, I played Erik.)  
> AU: Where Erik is an avid book collector with a crush on the store’s blue eyed employee.

 

Erik paced the bookstore for the third time this week, muttering to himself his reasoning behind coming in so much. “Hemingway, I need to finish my collection,” He stalked around the small halls until he found a copy of  _The Old Man and the Sea_. Erik nods, thinking that he only has one more to go and he’s done. He would be done with his quest that has absolutely nothing to do with that blue eyed employee in the front desk. Nothing. At. All.

 

Charles nodded when the handsome man entered _again_  this week. By now, he was hardly surprised to see him. He kept his nose buried in a collection of Allen Ginsberg poems while he waited for the man to make his inevitable purchase. He was pleased that the man kept coming back though, he liked talking to him. He was very intelligent and easy to talk to. “Can I help you with anything?” He eventually called.

_Shh, okay. Keep it under control, damn it,_  He screamed at himself. “Yeah,” He said clearing his throat and offering a smile. “All I need is ‘ _To Whom the Bell tolls’_  and I’ll finish my collection, but I can’t seem to find it on the shelves.”

"Oh, uhm, I don’t actually believe we have that in stock," He said, putting his book down, offering him an apologetic smile. "Perhaps I can order one for you especially, since you’ve been a good customer?" He suggested.

Erik is biting the inside of his cheek because he actually kind of hates the way this man makes him feel like a 12 year old girl with a school crush. “I would very much appreciate that,” Erik offers a smile back.

"Okay, I’ll make the call. Perhaps you should look for another author to start collecting while you wait?" He suggested with a wink.

Oh god, Erik is going to  _die_ , right here, right now. “Good idea,” He says, probably being manipulated into the man’s  _'yes-you-should-buy-more-of-our-books'_ , but he doesn’t hold it against him, it is his job after all. “Who do you suggest?”

"Oh gosh, um…perhaps Fitzgerald?" He suggested, walking over to a shelf, "Or maybe Woolf. I really really like Virginia Woolf," He smiled and pulled out Orlando. "This is good. I think you’ll like it."

"I’ve read some of Fitzgerald’s work, both Zelda and Scott. I’ve never had the pleasure of reading Woolf, though." Erik says as nonchalant as he can manage. He eyes the cover and it seems decent, but really, Blue Eyes over there could recommend  _Twilight_  and he’d still buy it.  _Does he always charm everyone or am I just lucky?_  He thinks bitterly.

"Alright, well to be honest, Mrs. Dalloway is a good place to start," He said, pulling out a different book. "Take one, or both, or ignore my recommendations completely," He grinned at him, resting his hand on his shoulder. "I might even give you a special discount. Buy one, get one half priced?"

The universe must hate Erik, the universe definitely must  _loathe_  Erik completely because he is being manipulated like putty and the man doesn’t even know it. He insists on self restrain but instead of “ _I’ll only take one, to see if I like it”_ , the phrase “I’ll take the discount if you’ll let me,” came out of his mouth and he completely reels in the fact that he has no self control whatsoever.

"Anything for you, honey," He grinned, "My new favourite customer…I should give you a third book for free. But not a Woolf, we still need some in stock, for you to return next week," He guided him to a fantasy shelf, of all places. "You’re a man who likes the classics, but try this," He pulled out Neil Gaiman’s  _American Gods_. “It’s one of my all time favourite books.”

"I’ve heard about it, but have never delved into it," He says.  _Damn it, Erik, You are a grown man, fight it, fight these damn butterflies away._ "So, what’s in it for you, giving me a free book?"

"Just the pleasure of seeing your handsome smile," Charles said, slipping back onto his stool behind the counter. "Let me know when you’re ready to buy."

_Is this flirting or a selling technique?_ Erik thinks as he eyes the resume on the back of book, the plot seemed intriguing so he nods. “I think I’m done for today, also, I would like to order the Hemingway book for shipment.” He smiles. He eyes the man’s floppy brown hair and Erik wants to pet it so see if it’s as soft as it feels and damn it, Erik pushes the thought away.

"Alright. Well, if you would like to give me your number, I can call you when the shipment comes in?" He suggested with a small smile.

"You sure it’s only for that?" Erik mouth slips out and he doesn’t know whether to feel proud of that or _what the fuck, stupid, you’re gonna scare him away_ so Erik decides to ignore both feelings.

Charles looked surprised for a moment, and then he grinned, “I guess you’re just going to have to wait and see.”

Erik smiles. “Of course,” He says, as he gives him the number. “I’m Erik, by the way.”

"Charles," He said, "It’s nice to properly meet you," He took the number. "I’ll call you tonight."

Erik smiles. “I’ll wait then,” He says, hoping he doesn’t sound as giddy as he felt. Charles finishes scanning his purchase and he proceeds to take it. “Lovely to meet you, Charles.” He says.  _You are so lucky, you bloke._ He tells himself.

Charles laughed and shook his head. “You look cute when you blush, by the way,” He called after him.

Erik freezes, like a deer caught in headlights, but Charles’ light laugh manages to ease the awkwardness away. “Well, so do you, when you’re eager, of course.”

Charles raised his hand to his cheeks and felt the warm skin. “Yes…well…enjoy your books.”

Erik had never wanted to kiss a stranger so much in his life. “Thank you, I’ll wait for your call, Charles.” He said as he exited the store, feeling a hundred times more giddy than when he came in.


	8. and just one mistake is all that'll take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mob Boss Erik Lehnsherr encounters Special Agent Xavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a gift thing to my lovely friend charles----xavier over at tumblr.  
> SIDENOTE: Written with Fall Out Boy's "Centuries" playing and replaying so it might be better to read it as such.

"You can't stop me you know," Erik says, coughing a bit of blood. His hands are tied behind his back, his legs tugged with the chair. He looks up to notice Charles cockily smirking at him. The blue in his eyes had gone dark and Erik grinned, feeling a sense of pure lust invade him. "I don't care how hard you try, Charles, I'm unbreakable."

"I can fucking try," Charles responds, whipping his gun out, cocking his head as he stared into those blue-green eyes. His three piece suit now covered in small splatters of blood, both his and Erik's; his knuckles bandaged from the several punches and now it was tight around the slick gun. "Now talk, Lehnsherr."

"I wonder what those red lips of yours could do," Erik says, running his gaze from Charles legs and settling on his eyes. Charles' eyebrows furrow, getting the exact reaction he wanted. "Oh, did I make you mad?" He says before he receives a whack to the head by the butt of the gun. He coughs and then a low chuckle rises from his throat. "You're feisty, given how small you are."

" _Fuck you_ ," Charles retorts, sticking the gun by the lower part of Erik's jaw, yanking his hair back. There's a brief moment where his eyes connects to Lehnsherr's and he's reminded why this man is as dangerous as his record says. "We know you had the abandoned sight bombed as a warning, but to whom?" Charles asked, digging the tip of the pistol into Erik's skin, the smirk never leaving Erik's mouth. "I swear to fucking God, Lehnsherr, if you don't talk we'll burn your business to the ground."

"If you keep pulling my hair like that, I'll do anything you want," He purrs, completely unfazed by the gun on his head. "If you're so interested, you better have more _creative_ outlets of getting information out of me, I've seen the bad cop thing before," He huffs, feeling at how Charles lowered the gun. "Show me what you got, Xavier. Don't be shy."

Charles takes his suit jacket off and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. "You're way too fucking cocky for your own good," He crosses his arms and stares at Erik, grinning. "You really don't want my other methods."

"Try me," Erik answers, leaning forward to him. Charles took two steps forward and separate Erik's legs with his hands, both of them resting on Erik's knees. He gulped and Charles looked up smirking, a dark glint in his eyes suggesting mischief and panic. Probably questionable methods to be used as well.

Leaning the corner of the chair against the wall, Charles managed to carefully undo Lehnsherr's belt and zipper. _The man goes commando, of course he does,_  He says, biting his lower lip, never breaking eye contact with Lehnsherr as he takes his cock into his hand and starts slowly, _painfully_ thrusting his fist against it, soliciting a low grunt from Erik's lips.

Erik couldn't fucking _breath_. "Shit," He groaned under his throat, wanting to tear his arms away from the rope that held him tight. Fuck Charles senseless up the wall until he was /screaming/ but all he could do was wait and wince at the agonizing way this man seemed to touch him. "I-Impressive," He manages to say between long strokes, Charles never took his eyes off of me. "But what makes you think this'll do the trick?" He hates how his voice sounds low and wanting, rasped with lust.

"Cause I'll do this," He says, completely full of himself, seeing the mighty Lehnsherr squirm as Charles _stopped_ touching him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this too. It's not every day you get to bring the city's biggest criminal to his knees-- for lack of a better term. "Now be a good boy," Charles leans in and whispers in his ear. "And tell me who you're after and I'll finish you off." He said, passing the palm of his hand on the tip of Erik's throbbing, leaking cock.

Erik growled. God, how pathetic he must look. Panting over someone he's supposed to despise, but yet a look into Charles' hooded eyes was enough to convince him. He _needed_ this. "S-Shaw," He manages to say, unable to fight the shiver that runs through him as Charles wraps his warm hand around him again. "Shaw's fucking goons." He says, throwing his head back as Charles goes back to stroke him, over and over again, making Erik bite his lower lip. A low laugh rolls out of Charles' throat.

"Such a good boy," Charles says, managing to go at a nice, easy pace. He leans closer and starts sucking on Erik's neck. "Now that I got what I needed, how about I get what I want?" He murmurs, undoing the knot that held his arms. Erik's hands flew to Charles head and made him kiss him. A kiss born purely out of lust and fire, teeth and tongue everywhere and with _onetwothreefour_ more tugs, Erik came over Charles' hands, moaning into his mouth.

With a low, drawn out breath, Erik leans back and manages to put everything back into place. "You're free to go as soon as I get out of the building," He hears Charles say, his footsteps echoing by the distance. He sees Charles left a knife near the table, to free his legs. After liberating himself, he hears shortly. "Don't get into any more trouble!" Charles voice drifts through the walls. Erik smirks; if Xavier's interrogating him, he'll get in trouble _all over again_. 

 

 

 


	9. not used to the attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: a charles who is obliviously attractive and a protective erik please! :)) it'd be awesome if everyone else is equally protective as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this hot, and it ended up cuter than previously imagined.

Charles doesn’t understand why Erik was  _growling_.

And if only he could say he was exaggerating but no, Erik let out a deep, guttural sound from the back of his throat and gripped his gin and tonic tight in his hand as the older man talked politely with Charles. _It was just friendly banter after all,_  Charles thought.  _This man is a fellow mutant, I can feel it._

"So, after the lady excited from the room, I tried going after them but when I got out the vanished." The man said astonished, eyes blown open. :It never occurred to me that they were… like me. I thought I was going crazy."

"Well, you’re not, my friend." Charles replies, putting a friendly hand in his shoulder. "There are more of us out there than we thought." 

Charles sees from his peripheral vision Erik rolling his eyes. “So, what can you do anyway?” He asks, taking a swing of his drink, perhaps agreeing to meet at a bar wasn’t the brightest idea Charles ever had, but it was the closest place available. 

 "Well, compared to you two, ain’t nothing that special," He says, offering up his palms and a small diamond-shaped icicle appeared. "I can control ice and such, pretty handy over water too." 

"That’s amazing!" Charles said, opening his eyes wide open, he smiles softly at the man. "Thank you so much for showing us, Mr…"

"Jeff, call me Jeff." He says, taking a sip of his beer. Charles hears Erik scoff. 

_It isn’t that great._

_Be nice,_  Charles warned.  _The man’s shy, hasn’t been able to show anyone this. And besides, it is wonderful._

"Anyway, Charles… I hope you understand why I still can’t go with you two to… whatever it is your offering." 

"Oh, Jeff. I understand completely," Charles emphasizes, taking his hand. "Anyway, if there’s anything you need, just feel free to call us up." He says, handing him a card.  _/Professor Charles Xavier/_  it read, with a number on the bottom. “Thank you again.” 

"Thank you," The man said rather bashfully. Charles hears Erik drag his seat and put his coat on. "Oh, and one more thing," Jeff says, cheeks red as he gives Charles the diamond shaped icicle. "Here, just a little token of appreciation… it’s lovely, like your eyes." 

"Okay, it’s time to  _go_ ,” Erik says harshly, nodding at Charles head. Charles, having flushed and accepted the token, says goodbye to the man, feeling the small string of affection and attraction for him, from Jeff suddenly being eclipsed by the wave of anger and jealousy that waved off of Erik. 

Erik, masterfully, doesn’t show any. 

"He was nice," Charles says, tucking the small diamond in his pocket, it appeared solid-enough that it wouldn’t melt. 

"Whatever," Erik said, jamming his hands in the pocket of his coat. "Let’s keep looking."

Instead of replying, Charles simply nodded and put his coat on, turning around and giving the man one last wave before exiting the door. 

Charles wasn’t used to being spoiled, but he did ravish all of this attention. Shhh, let him be for a while. 


	10. dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: charles teaching erik how to dance

If Erik knew anything about Charles, he knew that he was persistent. 

It had all started from a couple of wine glasses, a game of chest and Erik uttering the words  _'Never learned how to dance, never saw the reason to.'_  Charles had persisted, had demanded that he be the one to show him right there and right at that very moment to dance.

Too bad they we’re both slightly drunk.

 "No, no," Charles said, looking over his records. "N-None of these’ll do."

Erik laughed, a strange, bubbling feeling in his tummy. “Oh god, Charles—Charles, I don’t need to learn how to dance.” 

"Yes you do," He said sloppily, picking on and nearly slamming it on the record player. The sound of Elvis Presley filled the room as it maneuvered slightly around Erik… or maybe that was just the wine. 

It’s been a while since he was this drunk, and somehow being drunk with Charles in his study was nice, at least nicer than getting drunk after another failed Shaw quest. “No I don’t.” 

"Yes. You. Do." Charles said, exaggerating the deepness in his voice. "Everyone should know how to dance, it’s  _fun_!” 

Nearly tripping over his feet, Charles presses his body against Erik’s. “You’re so tiny,” Erik says, fighting off the giggling he feels boiling up from his chest. 

Charles huffs. “I am not tiny, you— you’re just too big.” 

Erik lets out a deep, low ‘ ** _Ha_**!’ That makes Charles look up, big blown wide blue eyes stare at him until he’s laughing too. “Shh, shh,” Charles says regaining his breath. “Now put your hands on my hips, I’ll play as the lady.” 

Erik does as instructed. “Now?”

Charles stares blankly at the center of Erik’s chest, as if trying to remember how to use his words. “I — I can’t remember,” He says, a little babbled by his own incoherency. 

"Charles… Charles, you’re drunk."

"You’re drunk!" He retorts back like a child, crossing his hands. 

"We should… we should go to bed." Erik says, slowly taking away his hands from Charles waist, they felt nice there.

"I guess, I mean, the kids start training tomorrow," Charles said, turning the record off. "But eventually, I will teach you how to dance." 

Erik grins sloppily, he feels his cheeks flush at the way Charles looks at him. “I’m sure you will, Charles.” He says. “I’m sure you will.” 


	11. teenagers // im sorry, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: kissing at the movie theater  
> and  
> Anonymous asked: charles founding out that peter is erik's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to group these two together since they're both really short

**Story #1**

They had their foreheads one against the other. 

"You know we paid to actually  _watch_  the movie,” Charles says, biting his lower lip in a small laugh. “We should, you know,  _watch_  the movie.”

"It’s not my fault that this movie theater is empty," Erik says, laughing. "It also isn’t my fault that you look  _so damn good_  in those jeans.” 

Erik quickly captures Charles bottom lip and fucking  _tugs_  at it. A little moan escapes his mouth, a shiver shoots down his spine, or at least it would if it could. The only reason Erik isn’t straddling his lap right now is because Erik claims he has some self restraint. 

 _Push your face up, let me lick your neck._  Erik sends and Charles smiles, a side effect of being completely turned on, even at the most innapropriate moment. He arcs his head up and Erik starts nibbling on his neck. “Fuck, Erik.” 

"Shh, Charles, you’ll annoy the others."

"There are no others," Charles says as he feels Erik grinning against his neck. 

"Oh really? Hand’t noticed." 

“ _Erik_.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Story #2**

"Excuse me, you lost me at ‘ _I think he’s my dad_ ,’ Peter,” Charles says, rubbing his temple. Erik, Logan and Hank were inside of the dinner, finishing up some grub. Charles had stayed behind in the car, needing as much physical distance from Erik as possible. 

Then Peter dumps  _this_  on him. 

 "Yeah," Peter said, blowing up bubblegum. "My mom told me about some guy she met years ago that could control metal, a couple of months after that I was born." 

Charles rolls his eyes. He takes a good look at the kid, he looks about 15, five years before Erik had meet him, had met any of them. He tries not to let that sting, but it does anyway. “Any confirmation on that?”

"Not really," Peter replies nonchalantly, as if this brand new information doesn’t astound him the way it should. "It’s just a hunch, he could be, he could be not. I’m not sure." 

Charles sighs and takes out a pack of cigarettes, taking one between his fingers. He lights it up. “Well, shit.” 

"Can I have one?"

"No," Charles says. "That would be irresponsible." No matter what anyone says, Charles still has some bit of morale in him.

"Whatever man," Peter says, sitting on the hood of the car. "So… uh… what’s your history with him?" 

Biting his tongue on the string of bad mouthed anecdotes he wants to say, Charles blows a cloud of smoke out and huffs. “None of your business.” 

Sighing, Peter puts his headphones back on. “Whatever, Prof.” 

Charles doesn’t want to let that little term clutter at his heart, make it shake and drop, but it does. He lights the cigarette out against the hood of the car.


	12. oh how the world turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes an add for Erik the dogsitter-- against his wishes of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was previously written for Pangea ♥

“No one’s going to buy this, Emma,” Erik says begrudgingly as he looks at the  _awful_ — and believe him when he stretches the word  _awful_ — _[Craiglist add](http://pangeasplits.tumblr.com/post/108471848704/grinandclaireit-if-i-was-gonna-hire-a-dog) _ she decided to post for him. Erik had never been one for social medias, he only has a Facebook because Stark insists that all employees at Stark Industries have one, for God’s sake. “This makes me sound like a deranged pet sitter.”

“Well,” Emma answers sitting on his couch. His apartment was small and ever since Remy had moved out, Erik had started doing odd jobs to maintain his rather comfortable New York lifestyle. “You need the extra cash, and dogs do seem to love you no matter how grumpy you are, I say it’s fine.”

If Erik had to count the amount of times he had rolled his eyes since he met Emma, he’d be at a number so high, it would put the world’s most notorious billionaire to shame. “It’s makes me sound crazy.” 

“It makes you sound energetic and happy.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Erik stares at her dryly. Emma huffs out a small laughter. “Who’s going to be crazy enough to answer to this?” 

“We live in New York, Lehnsherr,” She says as she mimics inspecting her fingernails. “Don’t ask for crazy or you’ll get crazy delivered at your doorstep." 

By way of fate— or some other movie magic bullshit that continually makes its way into his life— the phone rings. Erik stares at it, then stares at Emma, who frowns at him and said wordlessly. “ _Answer it, asshole_.” 

"Hello?" 

 _"Yes, I’m calling about the pet sitting job?”_  A posh, British-accented voice tells him through the phone. “ _I’m a professor at Columbia University and I am in desperate need for someone for someone to take care of Mendel, he’s been awfully sad lately.”_

Erik’s been accused of being paranoid and overly suspicious before so he tries to keep his tone of voice to a bearable friendly tone and to not look at Emma. “We’ll schedule a time and place to meet then.” 

“Fantastic!” The man answers in a tone that’s a tad bit too jovial for Erik’s tastes but otherwise seems sincere enough. “My name’s Charles Xavier, by the way. How does tomorrow at 12am sound? It’s my lunch break.”

“Great,” Erik replies, looking for a notepad he knows he has somewhere in this fucking desk. He scribbles down the address. “Erik Lehnsherr, pleasure doing business with you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lehnsherr. I’ll look forward to tomorrow,” Charles says finally, ending the call. _Goodbye?_  Erik thinks at he hits the red ‘ **END** ’ button on his phone. He looks up and Emma’s looking at him smugly.

“What?”

“Nothing,” She replies, grin growing wider. A four lettered sentence consisting of ‘ _I told you so_ ,” lingers in the air but Emma refrains from saying much, Erik silently thanks her. 

“So, got a job. Professor at Columbia, his name’s Charles Xavier,” He says as he sits by his laptop.

He looks up the Columbia page and goes through the professor lists, all the way down to X. He hears Emma’s heels behind him, lowering herself to the screen so she can see when Erik clicks on the name and a picture pops up with the professor’s syllabus and office hours.  

“Woah,” Emma grins, patting Erik’s shoulder. “You certainly have hell of a good luck, boy." 

Erik stays silent, looking at the photo the website pulls up. He expects to find an old,  _Mr. Magoo_ looking type of man and instead finds himself staring at a picture of a young man, no more older than him, blue eyes and cropped dark hair. He’s wearing glasses, and what seems to be a formal suit and tie, accepting some award for his work. 

The only thought that rattles around in his head consists on four words:  _Oh no, he’s hot._


End file.
